


"This Is It" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #20: Time

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"This Is It" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #20: Time

“Kurt! Kurt come on! It’s almost time, they’ll be here any minute.” Blaine shouts from their living room.

He wants things absolutely perfect. This year, he and Kurt have flown their families in to spend Christmas and New Years in New York. It’s the first time since they married, nearly five years ago, that they would all be together.

It’s nerve wrecking to think about.

Both he and Kurt had become successful in their careers, Kurt having won an Obie and gotten his first major Broadway role, as Mark Cohen in the revival of _Rent_ and Blaine was nominated for a Grammy award after having written one of the year’s most popular top 40 songs. They had both grown as people and as a couple and they were more in love than ever.

Also, this year marked the beginning of the newest chapter in the their lives. He and Kurt decided to become fathers. 

No one in their families know, and they have decided to use the holidays to share the news. 

Blaine’s palms sweat and he has to resist wiping them on his pants. 

There’s a knock at the door.

This is it.

“Kurt! They’re here!”

Kurt enters the room moments later, straightening his sweater and kissing Blaine’s cheek.

“Sorry. You know how I get in front of a mirror.” Kurt whispers gazing at Blaine with so much love Blaine feels it in every inch of his being.

“I just want this to go well.” 

Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine again, this time of the lips.

“It will.”

Smiling back and nodding Blaine takes a deep breath.

This is it.


End file.
